


Meant To Be Loved By You

by CTippy



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A June x Nick fanvid. Song: I'm meant to be loved by you by Imaginary Future





	Meant To Be Loved By You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so… I have meant to make a video about them for a while now and after making the video about season 2 I thought I would use the fact that I was still in the mentality and mood of the show to make my first video about them. It’s nothing special, just a little something that I hope you will enjoy. :) The scene in the nursery was the sweetest thing this show has ever given us so far. The script said that Nick was overwhelmed by finally getting to hold his baby daughter and by June finally voicing her feelings for him instead of pushing them down and hiding them but honestly, I was the one overwhelmed by the whole scene. When I saw Nick full-on smiling I couldn’t believe my eyes, it was such a miracle, I’ve rewatched the scene I don’t how many times, I’ve lost count. In my perfect world, they would get a happy ending together, but I honestly have no idea how this is going to end since the situation is so fucked up and no one is really safe. But I’ll keep enjoying their relationship and scenes as long as they’re given to me.

[Like/Reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/176057443337/okay-so-i-have-meant-to-make-a-video-about-them) \- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptoIo2Lr-xk&frags=pl%2Cwn) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel  
Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
